Update 0.3
Update 0.3 Update 0.3 was an update on June 20 that had some bug fixesChangelog 0.3 [https://hypixel.net/threads/june-20-changelog.2103642/ hypixel.net] and balancing changes.Changelog 0.3 (Balancing) [https://hypixel.net/threads/june-20-armor-and-weapons-balancing-changes.2103830/ hypixel.net] General Changes *Tweaked the Lure enchantment to affect the maximum time it takes to catch an item. *Improved Smelting Touch to work on sand (glass), logs (charcoal), cacti (cactus green dye), cobblestone (stone), netherrack (nether brick item), and clay balls (clay bricks). *Nerfed sell price of Silk Touch and Growth enchantments in half Bug Fixes *Fixed Armor Stands having the name “null” *Fixed the Blacksmith not having anything to say during the “Collect 10 coal” objective *Fixed an unbreakable mushroom block in the Mushroom Desert island *Fixed the profile viewer showing some items in the other user’s language *Fixed some potions not having a “COMMON” tag *Fixed some bugs with hoppers *Fixed an issue with the Talisman Bag *Fixed being able to go over the Hype limit (this applies to all Prototype games) *Fixed some parts of the Blazing Fortress island being snowy biomes *Fixed being able to get stuck in the fires in front of the Colosseum *Fixed a few recipe errors *Fixed a typo in the description of the Medium Storage item *Fixed Collection contribution no longer being displayed when it’s maxed *Fixed a crafting table icon being shown on recipes that require a furnace *Fixed Water Bottles having the name “null” when purchased from the Alchemist *Fixed the Event Master skin *Fixed the Rookie Hoe working on player-placed crops *Fixed Lure enchantment not working. *Fixed all fished music discs being called "13" in the chat message *Fixed ore minions being unable to place blocks in flowing water *Fixed Slimes that drowned dropping Slime Balls with incorrect lore *Fixed the quiver arrow something being stuck in your inventory *Fixed rarely losing items upon failed auction setup *Fixed wood and door price balancing *Fixed the dark oak door recipe giving an oak door *Fixed phantom Bartender dialogue *Fixed Frost Walker causing block updates on ladders and such *Fixed Frost Walker turning non-source water blocks into source water blocks *Fixed Promising Shovel not counting blocks broken and gaining Efficiency *Fixed placing water in portals (and destroying them) on private worlds *Fixed “Unknown Command” when clicking Fairy Soul text *Fixed sleeping on your private island causing time to temporarily switch to day *Fixed being unable to sell lapis lazuli blocks and ore *Fixed some brown mushroom stems dropping red mushrooms in the Mushroom Desert *Fixed name of Iron Bars Balancing Changes Armor Changes '''Growth Enchantment:''' Growth V: 100 Health → 75 Health (only nerf, but needed!) '''Hardened Diamond''' Helmet: 40 Defense → 60 Defense Chestplate: 80 Defense → 120 Defense Leggings: 60 Defense → 95 Defense Boots: 35 Defense → 55 Defense '''Speedster Armor''' Helmet: 50 Defense → 70 Defense Chestplate: 100 Defense → 120 Defense Leggings: 75 Defense → 95 Defense Boots: 45 Defense → 65 Defense '''Blaze Armor''' Every armor piece now gets +5 Strength '''Zombie Armor:''' Chestplate: 100 Health → 200 Health Leggings: 50 Health → 160 Health Boots: 50 Health → 120 Health '''Pumpkin Armor:''' Helmet: 5 Health/Defense → 8 Health/Defense Chestplate: 10 Health/Defense → 14 Health/Defense Leggings: 5 Health → 10 Health Boots: 5 Health/Defense → 8 Health/Defense '''Farm Suit:''' Helmet: 5 Defense → 15 Defense Chestplate: 15 Defense → 40 Defense Leggings: 10 Defense → 30 Defense Boots: 5 Defense → 15 Defense '''Farm Armor:''' Every armor piece gets +20 health. '''Leaflet Armor''' Every armor piece gets +5 extra health. '''Magma Armor:''' Helmet: 10 Defense → 15 Defense Chestplate: 20 Defense → 30 Defense Leggings: 15 Defense → 25 Defense Boots: 10 Defense → 15 Defense Weapon Changes '''Leaping Sword''' 50 Damage → 150 Damage 40 Strength → 100 Strength RARE → EPIC '''Ender Bow''' 40 Damage → 50 Damage Cooldown: 60 Seconds → 45 Seconds '''Savanna Bow''' 40 Damage → 50 Damage '''Golem Sword''' 60 Damage → 80 Damage 0 Strength → 125 Strength 0 Defense → 25 Defense '''Zombie Sword''' 50 Damage → 100 Damage 30 Strength → 50 Strength 0 Intelligence → 50 Intelligence '''Explosive Bow''' 0 Strength → 20 Strength '''Aspect Of The End''' 80 Damage → 100 Damage 50 Strength → 100 Strength References